Kagura vs Vegeta: Battle for Earth!
by Hwikek
Summary: After the defeat of the evil Raditz; the remaining Saiyans travel to Earth to enact their revenge.  In between them and the Earth's destruction stand the AZ Fighters.  A collection of heroes whom are the Earth's mightiest warriors.


The scene opened up on a quiet Tokyo where the streets stood still. Two strange men stood in front of a gang of school girls and a brown haired woman who stood alongside a strange man whose mouth hung open like some sort of poorly constructed trap door. The two aliens appeared to be quite pleased with the turnout as they laughed to themselves.

The smaller one spoke. "Well Nappa, it looks like the humans have come out to welcome their own destruction. How interesting." Beeping filled the air as the smaller alien fiddled with a monocle, tinted green. "They aren't very strong whoever they are, so why should we waste our energy on these things, when we can use these?"

The smaller alien poured six seeds out of a small bag. Out of the ground jumped a sextet of little green creatures. Their evil features sneered at the group in front of them. Then one leaped out at the girls with a snarl!

A blur of movement slashed into the green shape. The small green spaceman flew backwards. A fast strike knocked it into the sky where a blast of energy turned the beast into a burning flare.

"Great job Chihiro!"

"Thanks Tomo, you can take the next one right?"

"No sweat," said the Wildcat, "I'll wipe the floor with that little creepy frogger!"

"Heh, this could be entertaining couldn't it Nappa?"

"Yeah boss, these humans can conceal their true power levels pretty well." Nappa's face formed a cruel smile. "Too bad for them these little guys are only as strong as Raditz was. Even if they tear through them, they're still doomed."

"Okay," said the shorter alien, "one of you Saibamen needs to take out the loud one."

"Yeah right!" cried Tomo, "I can defeat any of these little green monsters!"

A Saibaman rushed at Tomo. She blocked blow after blow before knocking the little green assailant to the ground with one well aimed kick. "Haha, you failed!" The creature gave an angry growl before it wrapped its arms around Tomo. "What the heck is this?" She tried to pull her arms free to no avail. The green monster looked up at her face. It gave a wicked snarl. Tomo felt her stomach shrink as a strange power emanated from the small green body that had her in a death grip.

The sound of power building up filled the air as an explosion shook the block.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Tomo's confidence had vanished. _Sakaki moved so fast_. She could remember how the Saibaman had been ripped away, leaving its arms gripping her sleeves. She'd seen the creature explode as Sakaki had hurled it into the sky. _H-how strong has she become_?

"That was a close one." Sakaki turned towards the remaining Saibamen.

"It damn sure won't happen again!" said Yomi, "I'm glad she's okay, that idiot still owes me money." The teen adjusted her glasses. "So I guess that means I need to kill all of these 'Saibamen', or whatever they are."

The Saiyans watched as the four remaining Saibamen were torn apart by the two tallest girls.

"I guess that means it's up to us, so Nappa, ready?"

"Yeah Vegeta, I'll take out these things with no problem!"

"Shut up ugly!"

"Wha-what did you call me?"

"I called you ugly baldy!" Tomo cried.

"No! You dare to insult my beautiful face?"

"Oh you've made Nappa mad," said Vegeta, "It looks like your species will have a very short lifespan in just a few minutes."

"What are you—" Tomo noticed a dark shape in front of her. She looked up to see Nappa cracking his knuckles above her.

"How ugly am I right now?"

"You know," Tomo cringed, "up close you don't look half bad!"

"Thanks for the compliment, now die!"

Tomo's eyes shut as the fist came towards her. The darkness scared her, she opened one eye a slit. _Huh_? Kimura's back stood in front of her.

"Hey," Nappa had a smirk on his face, "you're pretty fast four eyes."

"Saiyan trash, how could you hurt these children?"

"What?"

"I LOVE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!"

"Wait a minute, I've seen your kind before. You guys are always such a pain, stupid Creepers!"

Nappa and Kimura rose up into the air. A flurry of punches shot out between the two of them. Kimura tried to smash Nappa with his fists but the Saiyan was too fast.

"Is that really the best you can do? The other Creepers were much tougher." Nappa knocked Kimura into the ground. The alien pervert tried to get up.

"Time to say good bye!" Nappa charged up a strange light in his palms. He shot the beam down at Kimura with a sinister laugh. "That'll show you not to mess with us Saiyans!"

The energy ball flew off into the sky veered away by Sakaki's fists. The girl punched the loud invader in the stomach. Nappa flew backwards only to be kicked back towards the ground. Sakaki prepared to finish the Saiyan off, a purple light crackled in her right hand.

"Guah!" Sakaki coughed up a red smear as a knee plowed into her stomach.

"Here's your chance Nappa," said Vegeta, "you really shouldn't let these Earthlings push you around."

"Haha!" Nappa's fist knocked Sakaki into the air, before another hit her into a nearby building.

"You jerks!" screamed Kaorin, "You hurt Sakaki!"

"And what are you gonna do about it girlie?" Nappa's voice trying to egg her on.

"Come on you guys! Let's clobber this gorilla!"

Tomo and Kaorin rushed at Nappa only to have fists smash into their stomachs. Chihiro tried to roundhouse Nappa in the face but the Saiyan's foot smacked her to the ground. Yomi's elbow jabbed into Nappa's neck causing the Saiyan to kneel over in pain.

"Now Kimura and Yukari, take this guy out!"

The two teachers knocked Nappa to the ground. The Saiyan's body shook as he rose into the air. "You're all dead!" The monster created a giant ball of energy. "Prepare to fry!" The ball erupted, vaporizing nearby buildings.

Nappa lay on the ground as Sakaki panted, her eyes an unusual shade of red. Vegeta laughed at the scene. He walked up to Sakaki and shoved her to the ground.

"You Earthlings are pathetic! Every—last—one—of—you!" Vegeta said stomping on Sakaki's abdomen to further validate his point.

"Leave Sakaki alone!" Kaorin sped towards the Saiyan. Vegeta caught her fist with ease.

"Looks like you're about to be dead!" Vegeta kicked Kaorin up into the air, the girl cried out in pain as she flew high up into the atmosphere. Vegeta grabbed a hold of Nappa. "And you can go with her to the beyond!"

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Nappa screamed as he and Kaorin were hit by one of Vegeta's energy blasts. The Saiyan Prince cackled cruelly as the explosion dimmed into a black cloud of smoke.

"Dammit! Tomo let's kill this guy!" cried Chihiro.

"Sorry but I'm too powerful for the both of you!"

"Gwhauagh!" Tomo and Chihiro clutched their stomachs as pain radiated throughout their bodies. They angrily looked up at the Saiyan Prince. "Curse you, you bastard!"

"Was that the best you could really do?" Vegeta laughed as Chihiro's eyes filled with tears from the twin pains that Vegeta had caused. "You creatures really are useless! Buh bye!" The two girls disappeared in an energy attack.

"You killed my best friend!" scream Yomi as she ran towards Vegeta.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but you'll be reunited shortly!" Vegeta mercilessly slammed his fists into the girl until her body lay still on the ground. "And for good measure," he crushed the girl's stomach with his foot. Yomi was already dead so her body didn't respond.

The unstoppable Saiyan then turned his attention towards Yukari and Kimura. "Before I wipe the floor with you two I just have one quick question, does anyone on your planet have a decent power level for me to crush? I'm tired of fighting you weaklings!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"So now another child has come to meet her swift end?" asked Vegeta, "I must say I'm not too keen on wasting my time—"

A fist smashed into Vegeta's face, a brown fist. "Kaorin, Tomo, Yomi, Chihiro." Kagura's fist tightened. "You killed all of them! I'm gonna destroy you!"

She charged at Vegeta. This time the Saiyan Prince dodged her attack with ease, smacking her aside with the back of his hand.

"You may have caught me off guard before," said Vegeta, wiping blood off of his chin, "but you won't be able to do it again."

Kagura somersaulted backwards in midair. "If my normal strength isn't enough, Kaioken—times two!"

The girl glowed with a bright red aura. In a flash of movement she attacked the invincible Saiyan. Vegeta dodged each of Kagura's punches. _What is this? How could she become so much faster?_

_This isn't working, I'll have to go Kaioken times three! Even though I promised I wouldn't..._ Kagura's fist connected with Vegeta a second time. The Saiyan tried to back away from Kagura to no avail. Another punch hit him in the stomach.

"Damn you!"

Vegeta grabbed Kagura's arm and slammed her into a building. He then filled the space with chi blasts making the area erupt with a bright yellow light. He panted as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Kaioken times four!"

Bile sprayed out of Vegeta's mouth. Kagura slammed her knee into the face of the Saiyan. He fell to the ground.

"I refuse to lose to any human!" Vegeta rushed up into the air to meet Kagura. The teen could feel her body shaking as the times four Kaioken began tl tear her body. She felt like it was burning up.

_I have to kill this guy!_ "Times five!"

Vegeta cried with pain as a fist smashed into his face. But now Kagura couldn't move, her mind was consumed by the pain of maintaining the Kaioken times five.

"Nyah!" Vegeta's fist clipped the bottom of Kagura's chin and he threw her to the ground. "It's time for you to di—" He was silenced by a kick to the head.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Kagura!"

"Y-you? But I beat you to a pulp! How are you still alive?"

"I have healing powers," said Sakaki, "and while you were getting weaker and weaker I was repairing my body." The girl's red eyes had Vegeta bracing himself in anticipation. "That's why I am the Guardian of Earth, because I'll never let evil beings like you kill with impunity!"

"You're no match for a Saiyan elite!" Vegeta swung at Sakaki. She caught the strike with ease.

Sakaki then started beating the Saiyan's face. Beneath them Yukari had grabbed the still body of Kagura. The girl was still alive but she was fading fast.

"Enough!" Vegeta planted both his feet into Sakaki's face. "I was hoping that I wouldn't need to transform but I see now that it's a necessity!" The violent warrior sent an orb of energy into the sky. The heavens then erupted with a fierce light.

"Now you'll all be destroyed! You Earthlings are most inhospitable!" Vegeta began to grow fur and fangs. His body began to grow and take on the appearance of some giant ape-like beast. A Kong duplicate stood in front of Sakaki. The girl grimaced as a hand began to crush her.

"_In great ape form I'm ten times as strong as my normal body is! Your planet is doomed Bishojian!_"

_What did he call—_ "AHHG!" Sakaki was being killed by Vegeta's giant palm.

"This is bad!" said Yukari as Sakaki continued to scream. "What are we going to do Kimura?"

"Hey you big ugly Saiyan!" Kimura screamed, "why don't you pick on a fellow warrior race instead of a peace loving species?"

"_Very well, I've always enjoyed killing your species!_" Vegeta threw Sakaki onto the ground. "_Are you ready to play little Creeper?_"

Kimura glowed a faint green color. "I'm going to kill you Vegeta!"

A hand grabbed the pervert's head. "_I'm going to crush this head_," a sickening cracking squish filled the air, "_I think I might have over done it!_" The giant ape laughed, then screamed. Vegeta's tail fell to the ground, severed at the base.

The Saiyan Prince's body shrunk and hair shrank back inside of the mighty prince. The alien panted heavily.

"I think you've done enough!"

Vegeta couldn't believe that yet another human had appeared. But this was the one that had—

"Why don't you use your scouted to see how powerful I am?" Vegeta grimaced as the device told him what he didn't want to know.

"I think it's time for you to go, this is your last warning!"

Yukari watched as the murderous Prince fled in his pod back to wherever it was that he had come from. "You're just gonna let him get away?"

"It's not him that we need to worry about, while I was training I learned that Sakaki is an alien from another planet. Her home world is called Bishujo and that's where Vegeta's boss is headed. He's going there to make himself immortal!"

"S-someone who's stronger than Vegeta?"

"Don't worry about it though," said Minamo, "because I'm more than a match for Vegeta, so how much stronger could this Frieza guy be?" 


End file.
